Faithful Butler
by EdgyKid
Summary: AU: Sasuke is the lone Uchiha heir and Naruto is his mysterious butler who seems to know Sasuke better than himself. Can Naruto right all the wrongs in Sasukes troubled child hood? SasuNaru FTW Rating may change later on
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Obito is Sasuke's uncle in this. End of discussion. AU SasuNaru.. I personally will always see Sasuke as seme.**

**EDIT: I would like to point out that, yes, I know this fic is similar to Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler and that that isn't my intention .  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Sir."<p>

Sasuke blinked, for some reason the room was still fairly dark, the curtains weren't drawn to rudely awaken him.

"Sir, if you want, breakfast is ready." That's right his uncle had hired a new butler for him. Sasuke looked up at his newest victim. It was a shock, vibrant blonde hair sticking out everywhere, had he ever been introduced to a brush? The boy looked to be about his age but he had that _country _feeling to him. He probably was some poor farmer's son with that tan come to try and earn some money. His eyes were a vibrant blue, his butler looked so… alive, he seemed to barely be able to contain himself twitching, shifting his weight impatiently. It was morning where did he get this energy?

Sasuke sat up in bed, slinging his legs over the side. Sasuke watched the boy fidget and the urge to hit him rose. "Do you ever stay still?"

"No, not really." He said cheerfully, too cheerfully this early in the morning. As the boy started to hum Sasuke had had enough, he threw a punch that connected with his butler's face. But the boy just straightened up and smiled, "Shall we get you changed, young master?"

Sasuke grunted and the butler took it as yes. The blonde went to Sasuke's dresser and picked out some casual clothes for him. His butler took his hand helping himself off of the bed. "Arms up, sir."

Sasuke did so sullenly, inadvertently showing off his muscled chest. The butler did not react other than to pull a shirt over Sasuke's spiky head. "Leg. Sir."

Sasuke though was not going to have it, "I can put on my own pants."

"As you wish, young master."

Sasuke grabbed the pants and pulled them up over his boxers, walking into his expansive bathroom. His butler hovered in the door way, "Do you need anything, young master?"

"We are probably the same age, why are you calling me _young_ master?"

"I don't know, I was told to be respectful."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"And my name is Naruto!—Sir." Sasuke grunted and began to style his hair. The black and white suit Naruto wore looked out of place on the boy as he relaxed against the door way. "Eh, so Sasuke, what are we doing today? There must be a lot to do in such a big house! And you have it all to yourself…. Does it ever get lonely?"

Sasuke looked up for a second before putting the finishing touches on his chicken-butt hair. "That's pretty cool hair, though I don't really have the time to mess with mine."

Sasuke sighed, what happened to his meek little butler?

"So like I said earlier, you can get breakfast whenever you want. I'm pretty sure the cook is just outside for a smoke, she'll be back any second."

"I'm not hungry."

"You aren't anorexic or anything are you?"

"No, stupid, that's bulimic. And no, I'm not." Naruto smiled, Sasuke was talking.

"That's good, because you don't to worry about stuff like that. I think you are fine the way you are." Sasuke found this mildly creepy and ignored the chatty butler as they walked down the hallway. They reached the main door and Naruto picked up Sasuke's shoes. "Here, I'll help you."

Sasuke relented and let him shove his foot into the shoe, sloppily tying the laces. Naruto tied his own and they headed outside, "So. Where are we going?"

"I'm going to get the mail, I don't know about you though."

Naruto scratched his head, "I guess I'll just go with you."

Sasuke grunted and they walked down the short road to the mailbox. Sasuke opened it to find only a letter with the Uchiha crest on it. He jogged home, secretly excited to have gotten mail from his favorite uncle. Naruto easily kept up and he opened the door for Sasuke.

"I'm going to read this letter, leave me in peace." Naruto sighed, "Yes, sir."

Sasuke watched until his butler had wandered off to open the envelope and read the letter.

_Sasuke, _

_As you probably know by now I hired a new butler for you. I don't know how you run them off so quickly, is it your hobby? Anyways, the boy, Uzumaki Naruto, is a martial artist, very accomplished in Tae Kwon Do and Shiatsu. Have you heard of Shiatsu? It's this form of massage and healing, you should have him try it on you one_ _day, I tested it out and it put me right to sleep. He is very talented though a country hick, and it shows, I was joking when I offered 1,000 Yen a week and he accepted! Can you believe that? I was tempted to keep him for myself but I figure you need him more than I do_. _By the way Sasuke I'm expecting to see some of the Uchiha horses in the upcoming race._

_-Obito_

Sasuke finished reading and noticed someone was playing the piano. No one had gone near the piano in years, Sasuke forgot the reason why though he felt very strongly about it. He stuffed the letter in his pocket and walked to the room he'd had avoided for years. It was a room he locked away unwanted memories in, and it helped because when he walked in he had no idea why anything was in the room. Who cares about that deflated soccer ball? That broken vase? That.. piano?

Nostalgia hit him as he saw Naruto playing the dust covered piano as if he'd been born with it. As an intricate piece came to an end Naruto commented, "This old girl is really out of tune Sasuke, why'd you keep it hidden away like this?"

Sasuke contemplated his words, it seemed as if Naruto had played before, memories were bubbling in his head trying to escape but he pushed them down. Naruto coming into this room, playing the piano, it meant nothing. Nothing at all he told himself.

"What are you doing in here? This room and its contents are none of your business!" A pause. "Where'd a country scum like you learn how to play the piano anyways? Sneak into a noble family's house and play maybe?" Sasuke was upset with the boy and what he was doing, couldn't he just stay out of his hair?

Naruto, unfazed, simply gave him a pitying look, "My best friend taught me a long time ago."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! That seemed like a good stopping point, any problemserrors feel free to point them out and i will see what I can do! ~Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm not supposed to be on the computer so shhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

* * *

><p>The cook was worriedly talking to the gardener, "I hear we are in for a big storm tonight." She let out a puff of smoke. The gardener Asuma looked at her, "And the brat has a new butler, poor kid."<p>

"I know and he's still cute and young. If he was my kid I wouldn't let him near that monster."

"The brat isn't that bad, Kurenai. And besides, you? Having kids?"

"You never know, God works in mysterious ways." Asuma rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, Kurenai! What did I tell you about carping on about religion? And stop stealing my pipe will you!"

The door to their quarters open and the cook and gardener straighten up only to see the house keeper Iruka and Naruto shuffle in for the night. Naruto stretched as he came in, yawning. Both Asuma and Kurenai watched the blonde pityingly; they knew what he was in for in the coming night.

"Eh, I'm tired. This is my bed right?" Naruto pointed to the one closest to the door. Kurenai nodded solemnly.

"Ok g'night guys!"

"Good night, Naruto!" They chorused. Naruto settled into the cozy bed, oblivious to any tension in the room. The candles were blown out and the room was left pitch black due to the storm clouds covering the moon.

* * *

><p>Sasuke saw the dark clouds and immediately started cursing the gods, why did they hate him so much? He shut the curtains, blew out the candles, and quickly jumped into bed. Sasuke wrapped his covers, blankets, sheets around him; then he buried his head under all the pillows he could. Despite his actions he heard that first rumble of thunder as clear as he did that night so long ago. Sasuke gripped his head, his fingernails digging into his skin as if it would stop the memories.<p>

_Sasuke heard the storm and he awoke immediately. "Mother?" The little boy, blanket in tow, took off to his parents' room stumbling blindly in the dark._

_ Sasuke stood in the doorway, "Mother, I'm scared."The seconds ticked by with no answer. "Mother? Are you awake?" _

_Little Sasuke walked to her bedside, "Mother?" Sasuke could just make out his mother's shape on the bed, he reached for her hand and the thunder roared. Sasuke screamed and jerked back, it wasn't just the thunder that scared him anymore. He shook her, "Mother! What's wrong? MOMMY!" Still no response was elicited from her motionless body. _

_Distressed he ran to his father's side of the bed, "Father! Something is wrong with Mother!" No answer. The thunder boomed before a flash of white illuminated the sight that would never leave Sasuke's memories, his mother and father stained red. The light was gone once more, the only sound left was the pitter-patter of rain on the window._

Sasuke thrashed in his bed, screaming, tearing at his hair, trying to make it all stop. His eyes were bleary in pain and he saw a figure standing in the door which only triggered another memory.

_"This is your fault Sasuke," a figure said from the doorway, "This wouldn't have happened if you were a good boy. You killed them Sasuke, they died because of you._

"I am a good boy, I am!" Sasuke screamed throwing a nearby book at the person. The person walked closer murmuring, "Sasuke?"

"Go away, leave me alone!" He threw unlit candles, pillows, anything he could get his hands on at the approaching person. They easily dodged as were standing by the bed as the thunder rang out. Sasuke clutched his head, drawing blood before he felt arms around him. He flailed around not knowing what was happening until he heard softly, "Calm down Sasuke, you're alright, I'm here." Sasuke eventually stopped try to escape and instead hung on to them. As the last round of thunder came Sasuke dug his fingers deep into Naruto's back, there would be bruises there tomorrow Naruto knew. When at last only the rain was heard Sasuke trembled shamelessly. Naruto rubbed his back murmuring comforting 'shhhs' until his master fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry its short i dont have much time so I wanna know if you guys think Naruto should leave sasuke there and return in the morning or stay in the bed with him.? NOTHING smutty will happen if he does stay in the bed... thats for later!**

**EDIT: Nevermind i made up my mind haha!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I keep telling them i'm not the washing dishes sorta girl and** **they wouldn't listen HAHAHA bet they're sorry now! oops the story right... Down to business!**

Sasuke woke in the morning with a pounding headache; it was a bad way to start the day so he lay still for a few minutes studying his surroundings. He soon noticed the blonde thing lying in his bed next to him. His mouth was parted slightly and he sighed cutely in his sleep. He immediately shoved the boy off of the bed with a shudder, what the hell had happened last night? He did not just think his butler was cute. Nope.

Naruto, as always, was loud about his rude awakening, "Teme! What was that for?"

"Shut up Dobe my head is killing me." Was the soft whisper. Naruto quieted before whispering back, "Ok I'll get you some medicine."

In truth Naruto was glad to escape before it became awkward, he knew Sasuke had fallen asleep in his arms after what seemed to be a vivid nightmare and two boys, in the same bed? Sasuke was probably freaking out right now he thought as he rummaged through the contents of the cabinet. Sasuke... what had happened to him, to cause such trauma? Was he scared of thunder? As a butler it was up to him to take care of his master, as the only one who cared he would do much more.

Sasuke groaned as he heard his butler's heavy footsteps coming towards, "Quiet!"

Naruto stepped softly to the bedside table and measured out a teaspoon of medicine for Sasuke. "Open up." Naruto commanded quietly. Sasuke, face flushed, opened his mouth and Naruto slipped the spoon in. "Ack! Ugh That is disgusting!"

Naruto was adamant "Swallow." Sasuke did as told and as soon as he was done he gasped, "Water. Get me water now." Naruto rushed into the bathroom and grabbed a cup to fill it up in the sink.

"Not from the sink! That water is dirty, get it from the kitchen!" Naruto grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'spoiled brat' and headed to the kitchen.

Sasuke sighed, something unexpected had happened last night. His previous butlers had either tried to calm him down and were hurt in his rages or they fled in fear. Never in his life had anyone been there to stop Sasuke's psychotic rage that came with the storms, Never since _them_ had anyone showed him the tenderness his butler, a boy he had only just met, had. Why would he do that? People always have reasons, motives for everything they did, what did a lowly country boy want? Probably money, he told himself sternly, he must be wary of Naruto, but he didn't believe that one bit.

"Here's your damn clean water, _sir_." Sasuke smiled. "Thank you _servant_."

"Hey! Teme I'm a butler not a servant!"

Sasuke took a sip of his water. "That's right, you're my faithful butler. You belong to me, and only me." Naruto shivered at his master's words, they sounded sorta eerie.

"Yes, sir." With that Sasuke got out of bed. "I have very important things to do today, and I'm going to need your help."

Naruto perked back up at his words, "Alright!"

They both realized that they were not in proper attire, Naruto in his orange pajamas and Sasuke in his black boxers. "I'll go change and be back right away Sasuke, don't leave without me!" Naruto yelled as he ran through the large estate.

Sasuke chuckled, the Dobe seemed to have trust issues, he isn't the only one a part of his head said. Sasuke's headache had lessened considerably and he pulled on his old jeans and ripped shirt. There was no need to dress nice considering what they were doing today.

Naruto slipped on his usual black suit but added his touch with an orange tie. Ah, orange, the lovely color he cherished. "Are you ready yet?" Naruto jumped into action racing through the halls, "Yeaahhh I'm readdyyy, believee it!" Naruto hollered.

"Why are you dressed like that? I see why you need a butler now." Sasuke smirked.

"Dobe I'd be more concerned with your attire, you're wearing that?" Naruto looked confused.

"W-Well yeah, this is proper way to dress." Sasuke started walking to the back door.

"Not for what we're doing."

"Ugh." Despite that, Naruto was hyped up, Sasuke wanted to spend time with him! Sasuke wanted to be in his company! "So where are we going? What are we going to do today?"

Sasuke just shoved his shoes on and headed out the back door, hiking up the path. "Wait up!" Naruto hurried after Sasuke up the the rolling hills in the back yard. Since Sasuke wanted to be all mysterious about what they were doing Naruto had to find something else to talk about, he hated awkward silences.

"So, Sasuke are you afraid of thunder or something? I mean it's not like there's something wrong with that or anything I just mean-"

"Shut up. Nothing happened last night. It was your imagination." Sasuke was not about to open up to an almost stranger, even if they seemed kind and sincere.

"Umm, wow, I didn't know that my imagination was so, uh, extensive. So you're saying I'm delusional now? That I'm not fit to work as your butler?"

Sasuke grunted. "Don't try that, it doesn't matter if you're delusional or not, you're still _my_ butler."

"Yes, sir master I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass Sasuke." After that they continued their walk in silence until they came to a large wooden building and seemingly endless fences.

"Oh, I see now." Naruto smiled.

"You do?" Sasuke was confused by Naruto's statement but brushed it off as another example of his weird behavior. "Whatever."

Naruto pushed open the wood doors confidently as if he owned the place, "It feels like I'm home." Must remind him of his farm at home Sasuke thought as a prematurely grey-head walked up.

"Ah, so good to see you up here again Sasuke-san."

"Same to you Kakashi. You know why I'm here."

"You mean why _we're_ here, Teme, don't forget about me." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Know your place as my butler. I can see you will need lessons in etiquette before we go anywhere in public. Carry on Hatake."

"Yes, sir. Right this way." They followed Kakashi to the long line of horse stalls. At long last they arrived at the farthest stalls. "These are the newest ones." Naruto peered into the two closest stalls. There was an Arabian chestnut mare quietly munching on oats in one stall while in the other stall was a black Friesian stallion was pawing and huffing. Being the country boy he was he had much experience with animals, Naruto knew to avoid the stallion and instead reached a hand out to the young mare. Naruto made a 'click-click' noise with his mouth and the mare came closer to Naruto as Sasuke and Kakashi watched.

"So he's your butler? That's pretty lucky for you Sasuke, it'll make this easier." Sasuke smiled softly, "I thought so." Their attention returned to Naruto who was currently blowing into the horse's nostrils. Naruto looked up at them, "This is how they recognize your scent for a while and get ta know you."

"Naruto." He looked up, this was the first time he had actually used his name. "Yes? Sir."

"You are going to be witnessing Uchiha trade mark secrets, and immersed in them. It is part of your job as a butler." Naruto listened, curious. "For as long as the Uchihas have been Uchihas we have been part of an underground task force. We are the guards, the police, whichever you prefer. The Uchihas' job pertains mainly to the tasks done on horses, hence the many, many horses here."

"So we're gonna go fight crime on horseback?" Naruto looked giddy.

"Hn." Essentially yes, he was right. Sasuke turned to Kakashi. "Ah, yes sir, these are the two finest horses at the moment." Kakashi pointed to the two Naruto had been oogling.

Naruto interrupted. "Where is Cloudless Night?" Both Sasuke and Kakashi turned to Naruto, suspicious.

Naruto fidgeted, "Well- I just remembered I heard that name somewhere before, I don't know maybe I'm just going crazy." Sasuke watched his butler through narrowed eyes, who the hell was he?

"That was a horse I had a few years ago, I don't know how you would know its name. That was a recreational horse, never used in races or for work."

Sasuke knew something was up with the butler. Maybe he was a stalker? Either way, he didn't like it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to just cut off in the middle. This one was sorta hard to write and i apologize, its probably pretty choppy and crap. But i have an excuse, i was at a funeral today... nevermind.. maybe im just losing my touch, is my writing bad? idk...**

**Tell me about any glaring mistakes and i will be sure to fix them!  
><strong>


End file.
